Mirror Image
by innnerphyre
Summary: AU;;Kenny Williams was nothing but now she's something. Being a model of the Hitachiin's clothes was a privilege but now she has everyone's attention. Especially Hikaru & Kaoru and popular it girl, TIffany, but what she really wants-- the Kiryu twins.
1. Life Would Work Out Like That

haha yay more free time on my hands. lol well i was suck for a couple of days and decided to write something competely random. it's ouran with crossover vampire knight. hahaha it's AU, if you read the summary and focusus around my OC girl, the Hitachiin twins and the Kiryu twins haha lol. completly different people right? so pleaes read and enjoy lol

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own ouran high school host club OR vampire knight. i wish i did; that would be soo frreakkin aweosome but if i did. the characters and everything would be crappy. haha lol the only character i do own is my orignal character. and i'm terribly sorry someone else has this name. it is NOT intended and i'm not stealing your time! **

* * *

_One- Life Would Work Out Like That_

"Apple."

"Banana."

"Clementine."

"Dogs."

"Dogs aren't fruits, you idiot."

"Well _obviously_. I don't know any D-fruits so how am I supposed to say one?" Hikaru retorted to his twin brother Ichiru. "This game is so lame anyways, why are we playing it?"

"Well, what other things are there to do?" Kaoru sighed and opened the window next to him. Clouds were swarming below them, a white faint color. The sky was too piercing, shining and blue that he closed the window reluctantly. His identical twin brother would've complained anyways.

"Boys, can you please stop your argument? We're almost there." Their mother's voice rang out in front of her. She was relaxing on her private jet, her big black sunglasses on with her dark red hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had a drink in her hand and a fashion magazine in the other.

"Mom, I still don't understand why we're moving. Weren't you making lots of money back home in Beverly Hills?" Hikaru complained.

"Honey, I'd already explained this to you over and over again. New York City, particularly, Manhattan, is one of the greatest cities in the world, with lots of business for fashion. Fashion Week takes place there too, do you not notice? I know that you boys will be affected by this transfer but if I get more models there and more people to work for my clothes, then we'll be better off."

"Mom, we're already better off. You make like $1000 an hour." Hikaru continued.

"Well, we can be the greatest, alright? Plus, I'm going to meet Pierre there."

"Pierre, the gay model?"

"Hikaru!" her mom turned around and stared at him eyes that weren't visible to see. "He's not gay and please stop tormenting me. I already have a lot going on. How about this? Once we land, you guys can explore the area and since you're already taking the first day off, you might as well that the rest of the week."

Kaoru stared at his mother and then burst out of laughter along with Hikaru.

"Of course mother," they echoed. There was a quick silence but it was soon erupted with Hikaru's voice.

"So what game do you want to play now?"

--

Kenny Williams turned around when she thought someone called her name.

"Oh my God, Kenny, how are _you_ doing?" She turned around and saw no one other than the Tiffany Dwight: Most popular girl, Ms. It Girl and future Miss America, hugging her.

"Um..." Kenny didn't know what to say.

She'd never talked to Tiffany before, and if she did, it was asking her to move and stop making out with her boyfriend in the hallways.

"Well, come on," Tiffany released her. "Explain first. How did you get in Teen Vogue? And how was wearing her clothes? Was it super-amazingly fun? Come on, spill already!" She pouted while Kenny just stared, her mind was spinning.

"What the fuck?"

"Excuse me?" Tiffany's light blue-gray colored eyes looked confused.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Kenny said, apologizing. "I didn't mean to—yeah umm…"

That was when the first bell rang.

_Saved by the bell, how cliché, _Kenny thought.

"Well, Kenny, I'll see you in lunch and we'll talk and talk!" Tiffany smiled and waved bye.

Kenny forced her smile and turned around. "Wow, that was now awkward at all," she said talking to herself which was never a good sign. She hurried to her first class and wondered if she was being paranoid or not. Why did it feel like everyone was staring at her? She didn't think she changed much at all—it wasn't like she got an extreme make-over. In Beverly Hills, Kenny had stayed with her grandma and other cousins, and there, she was "discovered" by a famous photographer and a soon-to-be _big _designer from Japan. The woman, whose name was still unknown to Kenny, said that she was leaving for the fall and that she needed a quick model for one of her big designs. Obviously, the most polite thing was to say yes and Kenny did. The only thing Kenny wasn't aware of was that they put her picture up on Teen Vogue without even telling her. She had no idea until her cousin finally told Kenny, which when it happened, she almost fell out of her seat.

"What??" she'd asked, almost choking on her cereal.

"Yeah, see for yourself!" Lula, who was four years younger than her, was screaming.

She had flipped to the page and there she was. "You're famous! Oh my God, I wish I was you! You're _so _pretty and smart and great at everything…" Kenny had let her cousin drown on and on…all she was thinking about was what was about to happen. Would she _be _famous? Would she be rich? How did it even happen? The photographer made some connections and so did the designer with Teen Vogue?

Kenny didn't even know she had a model-behavior, but in the end, she did made some money out of it. Even in Beverly Hills, people had been admiring her and waved hi…it was different and she had wondered if she would continue a life as a model. Now that she was back home, everyone knew who she was and they probably all wanted to be her best friend.

But Kenny didn't want _everyone_ to pay attention to her—only the twins. The twins whom everyone was infatuated with, the twins which never gave anyone the time of time, they were the only thing on Kenny's mind since she was a freshman in MPH.

The Kiryu twins.

The Kiryu twins were made up of Zero and Ichiru, Zero being the oldest by about five minutes. They were as old as Kenny and would be turning 18, and graduating next year. It was Kenny's dream for either Zero or Ichiru to take her to senior prom, or maybe even junior prom. But of course, they wouldn't. Zero kept to himself most of the time and if it wasn't that, he would be with Yuki Cross.

Kenny didn't know what Zero saw in Yuki. All Kenny saw in her was a girl who was happy all the time _and_ a sophomore. She hated it when people younger than her, especially a sophomore, would take up her own dream. Kenny snorted, she sounded like such a spoiled little princess, but it was true. She sometimes wished she was Yuki…

Ichiru on the other hand, was much different, but not completely different from Zero. He was either with himself all the time, or taking his time hanging out with Zero or a friend (that's a girl), Shizuka, a senior who would be graduating this year. It was too annoying for her…nothing went right. They didn't care much…not her, Tiffany, nor any girls in the school.

She put her head down, looking at her feet as she was walking.

It was something she'd been doing out of habit since she was a freshman too. She didn't have many friends since she was always used to being independent, but her only other friend was Vanessa Wang—the average Asian who always studied and never had time to have fun.

Thinking, she gasped when someone knocked her books over.

_Great, way to trip and be a klutz, especially coming from Teen Vogue, maybe that's why the Kiryu twins never look at you,_ she thought over and over again. _Fuck!_

She looked up to see whose fault it was, after all, why would it be hers? She was the one who was just walking to her class like a normal junior would.

_Oh my God. _

Zero Kiryu looked underneath her, his eyes tired and sort of annoyed. It was a polite thing to do, Kenny finally concluded over a period time, when he helped her pick up her books.

"Watch where you're going next time," He said in a monotonous voice. Kenny couldn't pick up the hint of annoyance or cautiousness in it. Kenny was still on the ground with her books in her hand as he walked over, along with Ichiru behind him. He turned around, forced a cheeky smile, and left.

"Oh God," she mumbled silently and got up from the floor. She knew the back of her black skirt was all covered in dust and her appearance would look even more like a loser. People were soon staring at her…it seemed like they were debating to help her up or not. _Go away, I hate you all,_ she was thinking. _Ugh, I wish you guys can read my mind!_

"Why are you PMSing?" she asked herself again. "Ugh, stop talking to yourself!" she yelled in a low voice. _I didn't even say thanks to Zero, ugh, he's going to be so annoyed again. I'm never gong to talk to him in life again. Right, that doesn't even matter because he doesn't even talk to you in the first place! Ugh, shut up, you're going to be late!_

The first week passed slowly and weirdly for Kenny.

Everyone was talking to Kenny and her fall didn't even affect her social status. She'd been invited to Tiffany's parties and everyone else's…they all said that they couldn't wait to be friends. Why did they say that? Was it because she was a little famous and really rich? It was still a mystery to Kenny though, she wasn't in anymore photo shoots and if she was, she would have to decline them. School started and to keep up with her scholarship she needed to do well and study.

Monday came again, and she was shocked when she got called down to the Headmaster's Office.

"Madame B, what's this for?" she tired to ask politely, she couldn't remember dong anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, Kenny, I'm not sure."

"Great, okay," Kenny whispered, "should I bring my books?"

"Yeah, in case it's important," Madame B continued in her high voice after a brief pause. Kenny had observed her then. She was unusually short, only about 4'11", Kenny was almost a half a foot taller than her, with platinum-blonde hair. She had wondered why Madame B even decided to become a French teacher, her appearance made her look like someone who hosted a morning show or gossiped daily.

Kenny soon headed out the door, with her binder and a pencil case in hand. She tugged on her black skirt and wondered if she'd done anything wrong. She couldn't think of anything. She didn't take her SATs yet so it couldn't be that and the only other thing was her falling down during the first day of school and that was last week. She opened the main office door and stepped in, cautiously.

The secretary, Ms. Wheay, looked at her with hatred in her eyes. _Oh wow, thanks._ She knew her sarcasm was unnecessary but it wasn't like she could read her thoughts.

"Headmaster Ladde wanted to see me." She said, but it came out more like a question.

"Yes, please wait here." She said and indicated to a bunch of black couches that rested on the other side of the secretary's counter. Kenny walked slowly and sat down, putting her books on the side. Mrs. Wheay was a bit on the chubby side. Her face looked like a balloon, too round while her voice was high and squeaky, like she inhaled too much helium. She glanced at the big grandfather clock in front of her and it was ticking slowly.

One minute had passed and Kenny thought she would've died already. _What was wrong with the time? Why is it moving so slowly?_

"Great, okay," she heard Ms. Wheay on the phone. "Okay, Headmaster Ladde is ready to see you. Please enter through that hall on your right." Kenny got up but looked behind her books and debated if she should leave them there.

"Leave them," Ms. Wheay probably sensed her uncertainty.

"Okay thanks," Kenny said and hurried to where she pointed out. Kenny had never been to the Headmaster's office since she had never done anything wrong. Her grades were up grades up but…

_Oh God, this is totally about my scholarship right? That's the only rational explanation. But why? My average last year was a perfect 4.0…well of course it rounded up to a 4.0 but come on, it was a 3.99, give me a break already. I can't be perfect, I'm not Vanessa Wang! _

"Mackenzie Williams?" Headmaster Ladde pronounced her full name with such intensity when she opened the door that Kenny was too terrified to say anything so she just nodded and headed in. His office smelled like coffee and some cologne. Behind him was a picture of the founder of the school and an American flag on the side. Book shelves were filled with thick dictionaries and memoirs, along with some others books that Kenny had no intention of reading. His room was a small and tidy, it looked too comfortable…_Where was the interrogating room?_

Headmaster Ladde folded his hands and played his fingers like a little boy. He was an old man, and she knew he was going to retire within a year or two after her graduation. His face was a nice grandfather figure -like. It wasn't stern but it wasn't too nice and friendly. Kenny didn't know much about Headmaster Ladde but that he served in War World II was a very young ma and rescued his wife from a concentrate camp. They are happily married now and live somewhere in Manhattan… It was a happy and great story but besides that fact, Kenny noticed that if she gave him a wizard hat and robes, he would've look like Dumbledore from the Harry Potter series. Kenny sat down across from him and sighed inaudibly. She wished she could check herself to see what she looked like right now. Was she confident or did she look too nervous?

"Mackenzie Williams…" he said again after a long period of awkward silence.

"Yes, Headmaster Ladde?"

There was another silence which made her more nervous than ever. His eyes were closed and he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palm.

"Mackenzie, do you know what you did wrong?" He finally asked.

"No sir, I have no idea actually. I've been thinking about it but I don't…I don't really know why I'm even here. I mean it's only the second week of school, not even. I don't…I'm not sure..."

She stopped, she was babbling but then, Headmaster Ladde took out a magazine.

It was _the_ Teen Vogue magazine, the one with her in it. Was that the reason? And if it was…how did it make him disappointed?

"Did you know, Mackenzie, that this is not allowed?" Headmaster Ladde took out the magazine and flipped to the page where she was in. She was under the article of_Swimwear Fashions for this Summer! _She couldn't believe it all happened last summer, the photo shoot didn't seem that long ago. There, she saw herself. She looked too beautiful for life and she usually hated how she looked. In it, she was wearing a light pink colored bikini with ruffles and a black bottom with a baby pink-colored "belt." The background was the beach, the waves were coming up from behind her. She was standing on the sand, laughing like she was having a blast. It had been a windy day, she remembered. The photographer told her that the wind actually helped her dark brown hair blow the right ways which made the shoot even more sophisticated and hot…if that was the right word. Kenny looked at herself in the magazine again and she realized that she didn't even look like that.

"We actually encourage after-school activities like this. Modeling, fashion designing, we even have clubs for all of theses, am I not correct? Tell me Mackenzie, do you know why you're called in now?"

Kenny looked at him. "Because I'm wearing a bikini?" she asked, her voice cracked.

"Hmm…now Mackenzie, are you aware of the school guidelines?"

"Um…the dress-code?"

Headmaster Ladde chuckled softly. "No, not the dress-code. In the MPH Guidelines, it is written under Article A and Section 4, that pornography and nudity isn't allowed."

"Pornography?? What?? This isn't…I was just modeling for this woman, she said that her designs are big in Japan…With all due respect, Headmaster Ladde, I'm in a bikini…it's not like—"

"I know what you are wearing, but you're missing the point, Mackenzie. You're not in trouble. I called you in because I just want you to be aware that these kinds of photos aren't allowed. It wouldn't look good to the school, first of all. Manhattan Private High is a school that had been established since the early 1700s. It's a great school that provides outstanding education. It's a ticket to any college of your choice. We want kids to enroll in this school and your picture wouldn't be a good model of MPH. No one would be inspired by MPH's greatness. If the school board came up to me and asked what your picture was, what would I say? Mackenzie, what would you say?"

"I would say…" There was silence. _How the fuck am I supposed to know what to say? You're the Headmaster. _

"Correct, Mackenzie. I would be speechless too. Now, don't freight. I've already talked to the woman, Yuzuha, that's her name, of these photos and she understands. I'm pretty sure you know her too?"

"The woman? Wait you talked to her? And what do you mean she understands? Was I going to be in another shoot like this? And yes, Headmaster Ladde, I know her sons well…?"

"Miss Williams, are you telling me or are you asking me." Headmaster Ladde looked into Kenny's clear green eyes.

_I hate this question, _she thought. _People ask me that all the time, God! _Kenny cleared her throat, "Umm. I'm telling you. Yes, I know Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin well."

Headmaster Ladde smiled, "Then I'm pretty sure you'll have no problem showing them around."

Kenny raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

The white-haired man was already dialing on the school phone, "Ms. Wheay, can you bring them in?" Soon enough, Kenny stared to hear voices of two boys. _Oh God, I know these voices._

"How long can this hallway stretch?" someone started, "and why does this place seem so much more formal than Beverly Hills Private High?"

"Probably because Manhattan is a lot more ancient than Beverly Hills?" Another voice answered back.

"True, true."

"Are you excited?"

"I'm not sure… Do you think we'll be able to the things like what we did back in BHPH?"

"I'm not sure…" the voice sounded absent-minded and the door clicked. It was way too dramatic, Kenny thought, as the door opened slowly. Anticipation was getting the best of them.

"Oh," Both twins stopped when they looked at Kenny and the headmaster before them. "Hey, Kenny, nice to see you again," Their voices in perfect harmony.

_Oh hell._


	2. Crazy Night Coming Up

_Two- Crazy Night Coming Up_

"Mackenzie, you can take them, right?"

Kenny was confused. What did he mean by take them? "I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand…"

"Hikaru and Kaoru are both very nice boys who came from Beverly Hills. It'll be nice to show them around New York City. Let them take subways. Let them run away. Let them be kids. It'll be fun," Headmaster Ladde finished.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and looked back at the twins. Headmaster's words made it sound like these twins didn't know anything, but as they stood in awe looking around the room, Kenny had to believe him.

Kenny exhaled softly, "Alright, I will do this." She knew them well enough; it wouldn't be that much trouble…

Headmaster Ladde smiled, "That's great. How about if you continue this for the rest of the semester, I'll give you extra credit and then your GPA will be higher?"

Kenny looked back at the twins who were whispering to each other. It was going to be a _long_ semester but she could probably do it. Plus, her GPA would be a perfect 4.0, then anyone college would take her. Kenny could see it all in her head now. She would graduate from Yale and marry a rich yet handsome man. Her mom would be proud of her.

"Of course," Kenny smiled happily.

--

Zero looked around the classroom, bored. It was the last period of the day. Even though school had only been going on for a couple of weeks, he was annoyed. Annoyed that that summer had to end so quickly and that school would continue _again._ Zero could still remember everything clearly. He was laughing and actually having fun. Rarely, anything would make Zero happy, he even knew that but this time it was different. They went to Alaska on a cruise. His memory was still intact and perfect. The days of swimming in the ice-cold pool for fun then searching for Alaskan animals in the snow…

Snow—Yuki.

Zero wondered as he glanced across the classroom to see her paying attention and taking notes. It was usually unusual to see a sophomore in the honors Algebra 2/Trigonometry but Yuki was a smart child. Zero smirked, Yuki, the overachiever, wanting to be the school prefect. He wanted to be the school prefect as well; just mostly he could work with Yuki. Maybe that would happen, he thought. Even though they were completely different, Yuki being the sunny sky, him being the dark clouds, the two attracted each other, creating a whole new species.

The day ended pretty soon after his internal thoughts. He was on his way to his locker, which was located in the freshman wing. Fortunately, there was no one there today due to a field trip to the Natural Museum of History...or something.

He still remembered Headmaster Ladde asking the trio why they wanted the freshman hall.

"It's more convenient!" Yuki smiled, opened her mouth for another set of long persuasion. Zero didn't really care where he was but he felt a bit happier when he was next to Yuki.

"Hey Zero!" A sing-song voice came from behind him. Speaking of the angel, he thought and saw her smiling at him, "So how was your day?"

"Perfect." No sarcasm was in it while they waited for Ichiru to come out of his English class. Ichiru was slow and worked differently, Zero knew that. When they were little, he would always whine to Zero that he wished that he didn't suffer from ADHD. It caused him short-attention span, and no matter how much Ichiru tried to avoid it, he couldn't.

Smiling with his A- paper, it made Zero forget all the difficulties they had when they were little. Yuki laughed softly.

"Well I have some news for you guys," she smiled as they reached their locker, "New kids are in the school!"

"New kids?" Ichiru asked but Zero didn't care.

Yuki nodded, "They're twins. Just like you and Ichiru. And they're pretty cool. I've seen so many girls walk up to them, even guys which is a big creepy..."

Zero scowled as he turned his locker and felt his face turn bright red. No one could take his spotlight as being the favorite twins. He and Ichiru were one of a kind. Everyone loved them and that was legit. They both had gotten so many anonymous love letters from different people in the school it was too difficult to tell who _didn't_ like them. His anger would start kicking in if he lost that superiority to some other twins. But… they might be losers so he wouldn't need to worry…right?

"Zero, calm down," Ichiru whispered after packing the books into his bag. Zero sighed; it was inaudible to Yuki because Ichiru was the only one who knows about his superiority complex disorder.

"Yeah, okay," Zero exhaled and continued shuffling his books in his locker.

"Well, their mother is a famous designer and their father is also some famous computer software designer."

"How do you even know all this?" Zero found himself asking as he slammed his locker, ready to go home, but before Yuki answered, he heard a girl's voice behind him.

"I can't believe this!"

"Kenny, you've been saying that since we got here," someone else answered.

"That's why I can't believe it," she was annoyed. "Just because your parents are famous and just because I'm 'infamous' doesn't mean anything."

"Wait, so is your name Kenny or Mackenzie?" some other voice came out of nowhere, disregarding the question. Zero rolled his eyes, and turned around so he could watch the three students talk while he waited for Yuki to answer. It was then he spotted the Kenny-girl, the girl who would glimpse at him from afar and blush when they made eye contact.

Mackenzie Williams was someone he'd never really talked to in his life. Probably once or twice during a school project but he was just a girl in his grade—nothing more or less. He couldn't say that she was ugly though because she defiantly wasn't. If Yuki was a flower in blooming, Kenny would be in full bloom ready to show the world who she was. She had dark brown hair, just like Yuki, except it was longer and much fuller. With her green cat-like eyes, she looked more sophisticated than anyone he'd ever met.

"Hi," Kenny managed in a soft voice.

Zero nodded while Ichiru laughed, "Hey Kenny."

"And you guys are the new kids!" Yuki chimed in, looking at the two boys in front of them.

"Yup," one of them winked at Yuki, "I'm Hikaru and this is my other brother, Kaoru."

Zero didn't know whether to feel annoyed at that one twin who winked at Yuki but he continued surveying them to see what they were being compared to. They were almost as tall as Zero, which bothered him. The one named Hikaru had orange hair parted to the right while the other was parted to the left. _How cute,_ he mocked them and laughed on the inside.

"So where are you guys from?" Yuki asked.

"Beverly Hills," replied the both of them.

"Cool, it must be really different right?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. I don't think I've ever been this cold in my life."

Yuki laughed, "Yea, well I have a surprise for you. My friend, Tiffany Dwight is having a party Friday and I'm pretty sure she would love it if you two came along. We could talk all about California with her; she's determined to go to California State University."

Zero shot her a look. Since when was Yuki friends with Tiffany? Zero didn't know much about Tiffany either, only that he had a crush on Zero—just like Kenny.

"Deal!" Hikaru smiled and hi-fived Kaoru, "Tell your friend Tiffany that we're delighted to go."

Yuki smiled, "Of course, meet at Central Park around the Alice and Wonderland Statue tomorrow afterschool,"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, "Bye Yuki," and with that, they continued heading down the direction Kenny and the twins came from.

Kenny looked at them as they continued waving bye, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Hikaru asked, "What was _that_ Kenny? You didn't say _a word_ to them!"

"That's because I don't know them," Kenny said, waiting by the back door. She could still see the trio ahead of them, laughing while opening the front door, "Actually I said hi, that counts."

"Well anyways, you're coming tomorrow?" Kaoru asked her. Kenny shrugged, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Hikaru asked, "How come you're not going?"

Kenny didn't answer for a while as she watched them pack their belongings, then sighed, "Be-because Tiffany's throwing it and Yuki will be there. And as far as I know, if Yuki's there, the twins will be there as well. And I don't really want to watch them being all over each other when they get drunk." Kenny suddenly stopped talking, "Shit."

Hikaru laughed, "Somebody obviously has a little crush on Zero and Ichiru."

Kenny rolled her eyes, opened the backdoor and headed towards the main street where she could, hopefully, catch a cab and go home.

"Kenny, don't be mad." Kaoru shouted as he caught up to her. It was cold and she bundled up her jacket, how was it possible for the temperature to change in such a small amount of days?

"I'm not mad," Kenny said and held her hand out.

A taxi went by her.

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"Then let's do something, I don't want to go home," Hikaru ran up to them, "Watch me."

He took out a 20 dollar bill from his pockets and shook it in front of the road. Soon enough, a yellow cab came screeching in front of them.

"That's how it's done," Hikaru said and opened the door for Kenny.

She rolled her eyes before she got in, "Yeah, maybe in Beverly Hills but thank you for being such a gentleman."

Kaoru laughed.

Hikaru smiled, "It's my pleasure."

--

Kenny started punching more numbers into her calculator and exhaled.

Why couldn't she get it? The tan-184/100 equals…

She erased the numbers on her paper and dropped her pencil on her floor, ignoring it. Glancing at her cell phone, she wondered if she should go and call Yuki about the details of the party.

It was tempting to go…but why didn't Tiffany call _her?_ She's been to her parties before…she thought they were so-called "friends" now. It was also strange to Kenny though. Since when was Tiffany friends with Yuki? Yuki had never been to a party that Tiffany threw…she'd even thought that Tiffany hated Yuki considering Yuki was best friends with the hottest brothers in school.

It was just plain weird.

And just when she thought her life wasn't weirder enough, her phone rang and the caller ID was the one and only Tiffany.

"Hey!" she shouted over the phone.

Kenny sighed softly, "Hi."

"Guess what?" she sang.

"What?"

"Party. Tomorrow night. My house."

"What?"

Tiffany laughed lightly, "Yeah. It'll be another _awesome _night. And don't forget to invite your twin friends."

Kenny sighed, "Oh, yeah sure—actually Yuki already invited them."

"She did?" Tiffany exclaimed and there was silence.

"Yeah, I mean you invited Yuki.. who told them…"

"Oh," Tiffany giggled again. "Well that's good, less burden for you."

Kenny sighed once more, "Wait since when were you friends with Yuki?" She doodled on her notebook as she waited for Tiffany to reply but she never did, "Um…hello?"

"Sorry," Tiffany said, her voice grew softer, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Kenny stopped doodling. Was Tiffany Dwight actually going to trust Kenny? Kenny smiled and decided to just listen and not say anything irrational, "Of course."

"Yeah, okay. Well…I'm really just using her."

There was silence, yet again.

"You can continue," Kenny tried to hide her laugh.

"I thought that I could take advantage of her considering that she's practically one of the Kiryu triplets. I mean, have _you_ seen the way she acts? Without even thinking about her fucking actions? And they love her for it! It's so ridiculous and I'm sure if Yuki and I are friends, her personality would, I don't know, rub of me or something. Or maybe I'll tell her, like, I like them and she can help me hook up with them. Okay I'm kidding about that, but something like that. Kenny, I'm not sure if you've known, but I've loved them since the longest I can remember. And I'm so sick of all these football guys thinking they can get to _me_ when I know all I want is them. Not just them together, I pick Zero, you can have Ichiru if you want."

Kenny had no idea what to say.

Tiffany Dwight had just ranted to her. Didn't she have her annoying suck up friends for that? Kenny smiled on the inside; maybe she could do something with this valuable information…

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow and maybe we can work something out."

"Thanks Ken, goodnight."

Kenny sighed as she hung up, and glanced at the math problem in front of her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, my lab report is still due fucking tomorrow. _


End file.
